


Emlékek

by EvilNobara



Series: Emlékek [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilNobara/pseuds/EvilNobara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egy párhuzamos One Piece univerzum ez, ahol a szereplők "csupán" hétköznapi emberek.<br/>Sanji Black a Seattle-i szakács, egy balesetet követően, közel egyévnyi kóma után végre magához tér. A gond csak az, hogy életének utolsó évére nem emlékszik, és azt is elfelejtette, hogy a "nagy nőcsábász" időközben megismerkedett, és összeköltözött élete nagy szerelmével, egy kenjutsu bajnokkal, aki történetesen férfi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Első fejezet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/182197) by Stark Black. 



> Az eredeti író [Stark Black](http://stark-black.livejournal.com/). Minden elismerés őt illeti meg érte. Én csupán az ő engedélyével fordítom magyarra. Az eredeti angol verzió [ITT](http://stark-black.livejournal.com/36307.html) olvasható.

XxXxX  
  
 _Prológus  
  
Érezte a takaró érdes szövetét a keze alatt... a felrázatlan vánkost, amin a feje pihent. Egy lágy, ismétlődő csipogás törte csak meg a csendet... mégis mi lehet ez? Az ébresztője sokkal hangosabb ennél...  
  
Lassan kinyitotta a szemét... A szoba félhomályba burkolózott, de még ez a gyér fény is hunyorgásra késztette. Mennyit aludhatott? Dühösen pislogott. Hol lehet...? A környezet nem tűnt ismerősnek...  
  
Megpróbálta elfordítani a fejét, de úgy érezte, mintha súly nyomódna a homlokának. Megpróbálta kinyitni a száját, de a nyelve olyan volt, akár a smirgli.  
  
Hallotta a nyíló ajtót... lépteket... egy függöny libbenését..._  
  
\- Mr. Black? - egy nő hangja.  
  
 _Hosszú, barna haj... karcsú derék... hetyke mellek..._  
  
\- Mr. Black... Sanji, hall engem? - egy puha kéz érintése.  
  
 _Megpróbált válaszolni, megpróbált bólintani, de a teste nem engedelmeskedett._  
  
\- Sanji, ha hall engem, szorítsa meg a kezem. Képes rá?  
  
 _Szorítani? Megszorítani a kezét? A kezét..._  
  
Harcolt az öntudatlanság ellen... egyre mélyebbre süllyedt... csapdába esett... Az ujjai zsibbadtak. Megpróbálta megértetni a nővel, hogy zuhan... zuhan vissza abba a sötét, feneketlen mélységbe... Remegés, egy rezdülés, harcolni... ujjak... szorítás... megszorítani a kezét...  
  


XxXxX

  
Első fejezet  
  
Megcsörrent a telefon. Nami megpróbálta visszaásni magát a takaró alá, és arcát a párnába temette. Talán ha nem vesz róla tudomást, abbahagyja. Mégis mennyi lehet az idő? Kettő? Három?  
  
Egy meleg test nyomódott a hátához és egy hosszú, napbarnított kar nyúlt át felette, hogy felvegye a kagylót. Belesimult az ölelésbe és hallgatta, amint a szeretője álmos hangon motyog a telefonba.  
  
\- Haló... Igen, Luffy Portgus vagyok...  
  
Hosszú ideig csend volt, és Nami azon kapta magát, hogy kezd újra álomba merülni. Bárki telefonált is hajnali kettőkor, biztos várhat még egy kicsit.  
  
Hamar magához tért azonban, mikor Luffy talpra szökkent, és elkezdte lerángatni róla a takarót. Kinyitotta a szemét, és már épp azon volt, hogy oldalra fordultában fejbe rúgja a fiút, mikor az ordítani kezdett a vonal másik végén lévővel.  
  
\- Mikor? Mennyi időre?!  
  
Nami is felült, és gyengéden végigsimított Luffy karján. Mégis mi a fene történhetett?  
  
\- Igen! - A fiú megragadta, és tágra nyílt szemekkel fordult felé. - Igen, azonnal ott leszünk! Köszönöm!  
  
\- Az istenit, mégis mi van? - Nami már szinte sikoltott, miközben a másik letette a kagylót, hogy magához húzhassa és vidáman megcsókolja, miközben az arcán mániákus vigyor terült szét.  
  
\- A kórházból hívtak... - suttogta. - Sanji magához tért.  
  
Naminak hosszú másodpercekbe telt, mire felfogta, mit is hallott. Sanji? Magához tért? Hogy mi?! MAGÁHOZ TÉRT?!  
  
 _\- Édes istenem!_  
  
Mindketten kiugrottak az ágyból, és kapkodva öltözködni kezdtek. Nami parancsokat osztogatott Luffynak, aki felbukott, miközben az előző napi nadrágját próbálta magára rángatni.  
  
\- Hívd a bátyád! - turkált közben az asztalon lévő rumliban. - Aztán hívd a munkahelyed! Ha nem adnak szabadnapot, majd én beszélek velük! Megpróbálom elérni Zorot. Az istenit, hol a francban lehet már annak a rohadt hotelnek száma? Jézusom! Hogy ennek is épp most kellett egy másik államba utaznia!  
  
Luffy lelkesen öltözött. A mobilját felkapta az éjjeliszekrényről, és már rohant is a nappaliba. Belebújt a papucsába, majd magához vette az elmaradhatatlan szalmakalapját, és a kocsi kulcsait. _Sanji! Sanji magához tért!_ Felébredt, és újra visszatérhet minden a régi kerékvágásba! Végre elszállhat a fejük fölül a bánat sötét felhője. A szomorúság, ami mindannyiuk szemében ott bujkált, végre eltűnhet! Megint rendezhetnek vacsora partikat, és annyit ehet, amennyi belefér. Te jó isten, mennyire hiányzott neki Sanji, de a főztje csaknem ugyan annyira! Most már minden rendbe jön! Mindenki boldog lehet! És Zoro...  
  
Zoro végre megint mosolyog majd...  
  
Megnyitotta a névjegyzéket, és mikor Ace számához ért, megnyomta a "tárcsázás" gombot. Pár másodpercnyi búgás után, egy álmos Vivi válaszolt a hívásra.  
  
\- Hmmmm... halló? Luffy? - ásította.  
  
\- Vivi! Találd ki, mi történt!  
  
XxXxX  
  
Chopper végigrohant a folyosón egy csapat csendesen beszélgető orvos és ápolónő mellett.  
  
\- Elnézést! - sikította - Bocsika! Sajnálom!  
  
Tony "Chopper" Charlton, bár még csak harmadéves medikus hallgató volt, briliáns elméjével hatalmas hírnévre tett szert a kórházban és orvosi körökben. Egy csodagyerek, akiről azt suttogták, hogy tíz éven belül ő lesz majd az egyik legjobb sebész északnyugaton. Társai felnéztek rá, így mikor a kollegák egy csoportja meghallotta, hogy jön, szó nélkül utat nyitottak neki, és érdeklődve figyelték, amint a fiatal férfi megpróbálja türtőztetni magát, hogy ne rohanja végig az utat a liftig.  
  
A fiú kirázta hullámos, barna haját a szeméből, és a mobiljára bámulva motyogott.  
  
\- Foglalt, Nami már biztosan tudja.  
  
Karin, a neurológiai osztály ügyeletes ápolónője, volt olyan tündér,  hogy üzenetet hagyjon a csipogóján Sanji állapotának javulásáról. Tudta, hogy a szőke sráccal jóban voltak, és emlékezett rá, hogy aznap éjszakás. Kollegái látták, amint könnyes szemmel olvassa, hogy barátja felébredt a kómából, és összefüggően válaszolt az orvos kérdéseire.  
  
Mikor pedig Chopper hatalmas, nedvességtől csillogó boci szemekkel a főnővérre nézett, az végképp ellágyult, és azt tanácsolta neki, látogassa meg Sanjit. Igen, a fiút társai és tanárai is tisztelték, de az igazi ok, amiért mindenki kedvelte, az volt, hogy nála cukibb embert még nem hordott hátán a föld.  
  
A lift még sosem tűnt ennyire lassúnak. Inkább lépcsőznie kellett volna.  
  
Megpróbált nem őrültként végigvágtatni a kórtermen. A recepciós pulthoz sietett, és csak annyit mondott "Megyek, meglátogatni!", majd félig átesve egy ottfelejtett széken rohant tovább a 405-ös szoba felé.  
  
Reszkettek a kezei, miközben kinyitotta az ajtót és belépett a félhomályos kórterembe. Egy ápolónő állt az ágy mellett, eltakarva előle a fekvő férfit. A monitorokat ellenőrizte, és épp a lázlapra jegyzett fel valamit. Sanji nem mozdult, szemei csukva voltak. Karin szerint elaludt, miután beszélt az orvossal, de ez csak könnyű álom volt, nem olyan, mint az a másik.  
  
\- Hogy van? - suttogta a fiú.  
  
Az ápolónő megfordult, és bátorítóan mosolygott rá.  
  
\- Minden rendben lesz. A pupillareflex vizsgálatra jól reagált, és pár szót még mondott is, mielőtt elaludt.  
  
Chopper megtörölgette nedves arcát a köpenye ujjával, és átsétált az ágy túloldalára. Nehéz volt elhinni. Pont úgy nézett ki, mint az elmúlt hónapokban: csukott szemek... sápadt bőr... mozdulatlan végtagok.  
  
\- Magatokra hagyjalak egy percre?  
  
Az aprócska orvostanonc az arcát dörgölve nézett a nőre. A könnyei még mindig patakzottak.  
  
\- Nem, nem... Semmi baj - szipogta. - Csak folytasd, amit elkezdtél.  
  
Félrehúzódott, hogy leüljön az egyik vendégfotelba, de félúton megállt, mikor a telefonja csörögni kezdett. Hosszú keresgélés után lelte csak meg valamelyik zsebe mélyén.  
  
\- Igen?  
  
 _\- Ó Istenem! Szóval igaz!?_ \- sikított Usopp hangja keresztül a hangszórón.  
  
Még Chopper is elmosolyodott barátja hisztérikus kirohanását hallva.  
  
\- Igen. Azt mondták, hogy magához tért, és még beszélt is.  
  
 _\- Szent szar!_ \- A vonal túlfeléről ordítás, és vad dudaszó harsant fel. _\- Már úton vagyok! Gyilkos a közlekedés. Valami baleset van az I5-ösön a híd után! Asszem kiszállok, és megmentek még pár embert, mielőtt beugranék hozzátok!_  
  
Chopper kuncogott egy sort, és leült. A szék támlájának döntötte a fejét, és nagyot sóhajtott.  
  
\- Tégy, amit jónak látsz Usopp, csak érj ide.  
  
XxXxX  
  
\- Sanji? - szólította meg Nami csendesen. - Sanji, hallasz engem?  
  
Lágyan kisimította homlokából a lenőtt tincseket. A fiúnak szüksége lesz majd egy jó fodrászra. Egy alapos hajvágás kell neki, és egy kiadós étkezés. Olyan sovány volt, hogy szinte félt megérinteni, nehogy összeroppantsa. A gyomorszondán át kapott ugyan némi táplálékot, de az csupán az életben maradáshoz volt elég.  
  
Luffy már szinte pattogni látszott Nami mellett. Chopper, Usoppal az ágy végénél állva figyelte őket, Luffy bátyja, Ace pedig menyasszonyával, Vivivel a túloldalról nézte az alvó férfit. A szőke nő leendő férje karján pihentette karcsú ujjait, és lassú köröket rajzolt a bőrére.  
  
Ace összefonta karjait, széles mellkasa előtt. Fekete, borzas haja elrejtette szemeit, és csupán állkapcsának megfeszülő izma tanúskodott arról, mennyire nehéz is lepleznie érzéseit. Sanji és Ace közeli barátok voltak, mióta a szőke átköltözött Franciaországból Seattle-be. Már hat éve önkéntesként dolgoztak, Ace és Luffy apjának dojo-jában, és harcművészetet tanítottak kicsiknek. Sanji balesete megviselte a férfit.  
  
\- Sanji... - Nami nem adta fel. - Sanji, ébredj fel kérlek...  
  
A szőke férfi megmozdult. A szobában mindenki lélegzetvisszafojtva figyelte, amint lassan kinyitja a szemét. Párszor pislantott, és nagyot sóhajtott, mielőtt a vörös hajú lány felé fordította volna a tekintetét.  
  
\- Sanji! - Nami bátorítóan rámosolygott, és gyengéden megfogta a kezét. - Isten hozott!  
  
A férfi összeráncolta a szemöldökét, és lassan megszólalt.  
  
\- Nami? - a hangja csikorgott. Hat ember hallgatta áhítattal a rég elfeledettnek hitt hangot. Vivi halk sóhaja törte csak meg a csendet.  
  
\- Itt vagyok, Sanji! Mindnyájan itt vagyunk. - A mosolya egyre szélesebb lett.  
  
Usopp a könnyeivel küszködött, körmei barázdát vájtak ökölbe zárt tenyerébe. Chopper szorítása a karján kezdett fájdalmassá fokozódni, így inkább ellazította a kezeit, és átölelte a csendesen szipogó fiút.  
  
A szőke férfi behunyta a szemét, és lassan megmozgatta az állkapcsát. Mindenki néma csendben várta, hogy végre ellazítsa annyira az izmait, hogy beszélni tudjon.  
  
\- Nami... - A hangja recsegett.  
  
\- Hmm?  
  
Sanji körbenézett, és felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
\- Mi a... kénköves pokolért... vagyok kórházban... és mi a faszért nem tudom mozdítani a kezeimet?  
  
A feszültség ezzel végleg felengedett, Luffy és Ace pedig kacagásban törtek ki. Ez jellemző volt Sanjira. Mindnyájuknak hiányoztak már a csípős megjegyzései, és a botrányosan mocskos szája. Ahogy ott feküdt, szemeivel szinte vetkőztetve Namit az állapota ellenére is, mindenkit jókedvre derített, és meggyőzte őket arról, hogy Sanji tényleg visszatért közéjük.  
  
Nami homlokon csókolta a férfit, miközben az végignézett az ágya köré seregletteken.  
  
\- Jól vagy, Chopper? - kérdezte Sanji, mikor a fiú végre ráemelte tekintetét Usopp lucskosra áztatott ingéből.  
  
Az orvostanonc szipákolt még egy kicsit, és bólintott.  
  
\- Igen, minden oké. Csak olyan... olyan boldog vagyok... - pityeregte, majd újra visszatemetkezett a másik ingébe. Homokszínű üstöke árulkodott csak a testét rázó sírásról. Usopp a feje felett átlesve nevetett össze a többiekkel.  
  
\- Azon túl, hogy még gyenge vagy, hogy érzed magad? - kérdezte Ace csendesen.  
  
Sanji még mindig mosolyogva lassan a fekete hajú férfi felé fordult.  
  
\- Basszus, hogy megnőtt a hajad!  
  
Ace kuncogott egy sort és magához ölelte Vivit, miközben Sanji fintorogva megpróbálta kényelembe helyezni magát.  
  
\- Ez rohadtul nem jó - motyogta. - Mégis mióta fekszem itt? Kibaszottul nyikorog az összes eresztékem.  
  
Luffy már nyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, de Nami egy jól célzott sípcsont rúgása jobb belátásra késztette.  
  
\- Kómában voltál - mondta óvatosan. - Elég sokáig aludtál.  
  
Sanji ekkor már nem mosolygott.  
  
\- Mégis meddig?  
  
A lány mély lélegzetet vett. Érezte, hogy kezei megint ökölbe szorulnak.  
  
\- Majdnem egy teljes évig...  
  
A szőke férfi szeme tágra nyílt, és szánalmas kísérletet tett arra, hogy felüljön.  
  
\- Mi a fasz?! - kiáltani akart, de csak sziszegésre futotta amint a fájdalom végighullámzott a testén. Hagyta, hogy a lány gyengéden visszanyomja a párnára, és a mozgástól kifulladva megpróbálta ellazítani az izmait.  
  
\- Bassza meg... bassza meg... - motyogott maga elé, Nami szíve pedig majd' megszakadt.  
  
\- Sajnálom, Sanji... - figyelte, amint a férfi újra meg újra átgondolja a hallottakat, és vonásai lassan megkeményednek.  
  
\- Mi... a fene történt? - kérdezte végül.  
  
Luffy összefűzte kezeit a mellkasa előtt.  
  
\- Megígértük Zoronak, hogy ő mondhatja el. Már úton van ide Oregonból. Shanks szerzett neki jegyet. Pár órán belül ideér.  
  
Nami látta, amint számtalan érzelem hullámzik át Sanji arcán, mielőtt a szőke férfi végül kérdőn Luffyra nézne.  
  
\- Shanks? - kérdezte, miközben kissé megbicsaklott a hangja. - Mi a fenét csinál Shanks Oregonban? És ki a fasz az a Zoro?  
  
XxXxX  
  
A férfi már épp azon volt, hogy megfojtja a taxisofőrt. A járgány pontosan 100 km/h-val vánszorgott az I5-ös autópálya külső sávjában. Hát nem azt mondta neki, hogy siessen? Nem fogta fel, hogy a számára legfontosabb ember épp most tért magához a közel egy évig tartó kómából, és hogy csak azért nincsenek még együtt, mert úgy vánszorog, mint egy vemhes anyatetű?!  
  
Fogd vissza magad, Zoro. Semmi jó nem sülne ki belőle, ha emberölésért tartóztatnának le pont azon a napon, mikor végre viszontláthatnád a szeretődet. Tizenegy hónap és tizenhat nap után...  
  
Istenem, majd' egy éve történt már. Az orvosok szerint minél tovább van valaki kómában, annál kisebb az esélye, hogy visszatérjen. Ahogy a hónapok teltek, egyre több szó esett "pénzügyi problémákról" és "egyéb lehetőségekről", de Zoro nem adta fel a reményt. Sanji erős volt. Egy kibaszott harcművészeti bajnok, ráadásul ez csak hobbi volt nála! Semmi, és senki nem állíthatta meg, ha igazán akart valamit. Sosem adta fel, és sosem hajolt meg mások akarata előtt. Ez volt az egyik dolog, amit Zoro leginkább szeretett az energikus, szőke férfiban, szóval elhatározta, hogy ő sem adja alább.  
  
Kibámult a kocsiablakon, és nézte Seattle hatalmas, tovasuhanó épületeit. Már a gondolat is, hogy újra a karjaiban tarthatja Sanjit... hogy csókolhatja, és hogy viszont csókolják... a közös étkezések, beszélgetések és éjszakák... a közös élet Sanjival... Már a gondolat is fájdalmasan édes szorítást okozott a mellkasában.  
  
Dühödt pislogással próbálta palástolni párásodó tekintetét. Na, nem! Ő nem sír. _Sosem_ sírna. Az isten szerelmére, hiszen ő Roronoa Zoro! Ő Mr. Kemény Arc, a Nemzetközi Kardforgató Bajnok személyesen! Nem fog pityeregni és összeomlani csak úgy, senki kedvéért! Még Sanjiért sem! Na jó, talán érte mégis... ha végre újra egyedül lehetnek majd otthon... kettesben, az ágyukban...  
  
A percek óráknak tűntek, amíg letértek végre az autópályáról és eljutottak a kórházhoz.  
  
\- Hol tegyem ki? - kérdezte végül a sofőr.  
  
\- Van egy bejárat az ötödik utcánál - mormogta Zoro dühösen. Már azon volt, hogy kivetődik a mozgó járműből.  
  
Mikor végre megálltak, egy marék húszast dobott a taxisnak, és a kardjait felmarkolva kiugrott a kocsiból. A fegyverein kívül semmit nem hozott magával. A többi holmiját rábízta Shanksre, a menedzserére, hogy hozza utána, de a kardjaitól nem vált meg.  
  
Átjutott a már ismerős ajtókon, és nagyujjával tövig nyomta a lift "fel" gombját. A recepciós nő mosolygott, és intett neki. Visszabiccentett és vállára vetette a tokban lévő pengéket, mielőtt belépett volna a fotocellás vasajtón. A Neurológia orvosai és ápolónői, akikkel az elmúlt egy évben gyakran találkozott, mind ismerősként üdvözölték, és jókívánságokat kiáltottak utána, amint elhaladt mellettük. Visszaintett nekik, és elrohant az előtér irányába.  
  
Látta, amint Ace a kórterem bejárata előtt áll. Szólította, de a másik férfi tekintetétől meghűlt az ereiben a vér.  
  
\- Mi történt? - Zoro szinte reszketett az idegességtől. - Mi a baj? Jól van?  
  
Megpróbálta félrelökni az útból, de Ace erősen megragadta a vállát, és nem eresztette.  
  
\- Várj! Várj! Zoro! - mondta halkan, de olyan intenzitással, hogy a másik szinte kővé dermedt.  
  
\- Jól van, ne aggódj! - A magasabb férfi lazított a szorításán. - A körülményekhez képest jól van.  
  
Zorot ez nem igazán nyugtatta meg.  
  
\- De?  
  
Ace megragadta a kardforgató széles vállait, és a plafont bámulta. Mérhetetlen fájdalom tükröződött a tekintetében, amitől a másik úgy érezte ordítania kell, ha nem böki ki végre, mi a baj.  
  
\- Zoro... - A fekete hajú férfi lassan visszafordította tekintetét, hogy legjobb barátja szemébe nézhessen.  
  
\- Nem emlékszik rád...  
  
XxXxX


	2. Második fejezet

XxXxX  
  
\- Zoro - szólt Ace csendesen. - Nem emlékszik rád...  
  
A férfi zavartan pislogott. Nem emlékszik rá? Amnézia? Ilyen szarságok csak hülye mozifilmekben fordulnak elő! Kissé megtántorodott és támaszt keresve barátja vállába kapaszkodott.  
  
\- Mi a frászról beszélsz? - sziszegte a fogai közt.  
  
Ace karon ragadta és megpróbálta a várószoba irányába terelni.  
\- Gyere velem, ott majd megbeszéljük. Szerzünk valami üdítőt is, addig egy kicsit lenyugszol...  
  
\- Kibaszottul nem akarok lenyugodni! - ordította, kirántva magát a szorításból. - Most azonnal mondd el, mi a fasz van, vagy elkezdem szétverni a berendezést!  
  
Ace újra megragadta, és közelebb húzta magához. Zoro elképesztően erős volt, de a másik is tudott félelmetes lenni. Az utóbbi tíz évben tüzek ellen harcolt Seattle-ben, és ha kettejük közt pofonváltásra került volna sor, közel azonos ellenfelekként indulhattak volna.  
  
\- Zoro - suttogta a lánglovag béketűrőn. - Meg kell nyugodnod. Ha most tombolni kezdesz, ki fognak dobni. Akkor aztán végképp nem láthatod... Ugye felfogtad?  
  
Zoro egy pontot fixírozott valahol a másik válla fölött, és nehezen szedte a levegőt, az orrán át. Mégis mit érne el vele, ha őrjöngeni kezdene?  Ezzel nem segít rajta. Nem változtat meg vele semmit. Csak maga alatt vágta volna a fát, pedig kibaszottul látni akarta Sanjit.  
  
\- Rendben... - suttogta. - Rendben... jó leszek... csak kérlek, mondd el, mi történt.  
  
Ace újra vállon ragadta és maga felé fordította, míg tekintetük nem találkozott, és a másik háta a falnak nem nyomódott. Az egy árnyalatnyival magasabb férfi kissé lehajolt, és csendesen így szólt.  
  
\- Nem csak téged felejtett el - kezdte. - Az utóbbi két évről nincsenek emlékei. Azt hitte, még mindig a Baratieban dolgozik, és te is tudod, hogy karácsony után változtatott állást, miután elkezdtünk járni Vivivel.  
  
\- És akkortájt találkoztam vele én is... - Zoro a padlót bámulta. Ez az egész történet valószerűtlennek tűnt. Lassan forogni kezdett vele a világ.  
  
\- Igen. Ti csak aztán találkoztatok a dojóban, miután otthagyta a Baratie-t, és átment a Rocksou-ba. Nem emlékszik rá, hogy felmondott, vagy arra, hogy téged megismert, és épp ezért nem tudja azt sem, hogy kicsoda Franky, vagy Brook.  
  
\- Most azt várod, hogy ettől jobban fogom majd érezni magam? - Zoro pillantása gyilkos volt.  
  
\- Nem - emelte fel Ace a kezeit. - Csak próbálom megmagyarázni a helyzetet. A baleset előtti teljes év, elveszett az életéből.  
  
Zoro előtt kezdett minden összefolyni, a térdei pedig megrogytak. Ace kapta el, mielőtt még lecsúszhatott volna a padlóra.  
  
\- Zoro! - A lánglovag egy pillanatra elvesztette hidegvérét, amint sziklaszilárdnak hitt barátja a szemei előtt hullott darabokra. - Zoro, jól vagy?  
  
Egy hang szólalt meg a váróterem felől.  
  
\- Ace, minden rendben?  
  
Franky aggódva nézte őket. A feketehajú erősítésként hívta magával, hátha Zoro őrjöngeni kezdene, a hatalmas férfi pedig az első szóra jött. Átvette Ace-től a kardokat és tokostul a hátára vetette őket.  
  
\- Zoro, öreg haver. Minden oké? A frászt hozod ránk.  
  
A kardforgató felnézett Frankyre. A jó egy fejjel magasabb férfi begombolt inget viselt lazára kötött nyakkendővel, ami szöges ellentétben állt a szokásos virágos hawaii mintás ingeivel. Talán munkába menet ráncigálták ide, vagy egy elhúzódott estélyről. Különös, hogy Zoronak épp az jutott eszébe róla, mikor Sanjival elmentek bevásárolni a születésnapjára és összekaptak azon, hogy a kék virágmintás, vagy a zöld teknőcmintás felsőt vegyék meg neki.  
  
Éles fájdalom szorította össze a szívét és egy pillanatra el kellett takarnia a szemeit. Nem fogok sírni, nem fogok sírni, Zoro SOHA nem sír...  
  
\- Franky... - mormolta. - Nem emlékszik rám.  
  
Az óriás hatalmas kezét a vállára tette. - Tudom, haver - mondta nyugtatólag. - Tudom... Sajnálom...  
  
Hármasban mentek a váróterembe, ahol a többiek is gyülekeztek. Robin épp kávét szürcsölt egy műanyag csészéből, Chopper pedig Usopp ölében nyugtatta a fejét. A fiú szemei duzzadtak voltak és vörösek, és apró kezeivel Usoppba kapaszkodott.  
  
\- Hol van Luffy? - kérdezte Zoro, miközben levetődött az egyik kényelmetlen fotelba.  
  
\- Bement Sanjihoz. Nami és Vivi is vele vannak. - szólt Robin csendesen, miközben felajánlotta a mellé ülő Frankynek a maradék kávéját.  
  
\- Tehetek érted valamit? - kérdezte Ace.  
  
Zoro járomcsontján egy pillanatra megfeszült a bőr, de csak egy fejrázás érkezett válaszul. Végül barátaira nézve így szólt:  
\- Ugye nem mondtátok el neki, hogy került ide? - kérdezte óvatosan.  
  
Usopp megrázta a fejét.  
\- Hiszen már korábban megegyeztünk, hogy te mondod el. Nami épp arról mesél neki, mi történt az elmúlt években... Megpróbálja kicsit felfrissíteni az emlékezetét.  
  
Zoro szemei tágra nyíltak.  
\- Ugye rólam nem beszélt, igaz? Hiszen ő most a két évvel ezelőtti Sanji! Az a fickó, aki azt hitte, száz százalékig hetero!  
  
Usopp arcából kifutott a vér, így Robin vette át tőle a szót.  
  
\- Mindenki kerüli ezt a témát. Senki nem szeretne az első lenni, aki ezt közli vele.  
  
Zoro bólintott.  
\- Akkor jó. Ez is az én reszortom lesz.  
  
Chopper szipogott egy sort és felnézett Usopp öléből.  
\- Zoro, most mit fogsz tenni? Mi lesz, ha továbbra sem emlékszik majd rád? Mi lesz így veletek?  
  
A férfi a padlót bámulta. Úgy érezte, valaki a cél előtt resetelte élete játékát, és most újra végig kell küzdenie az összes pályát. Újra el kell majd viselnie, amint Sanji rámenősen flörtöl a létező összes nővel. A gúnyolódását, sértegetését, az állandó vetélkedést. Kemény menet volt első alkalommal megszerezni Sanjit... és most, kezdheti elölről...  
  
Másfelől... viszont... most már mindent tud róla. Tudja, mit szeret és mit nem. Tudja, mit remél, miben bízik, ismeri az álmait és vágyait. Kedvenc színét, és kedvenc ételét... Mindent tud róla. Talán ezen tudás birtokában már könnyebb dolga lesz. Talán most már nem lesz olyan nehéz megnyernie magának.  
  
Zoro felállt. Barátai lélegzet visszafojtva figyelték, amint a már jól ismert kifejezés keményíti meg vonásait. Az a láng égett a szemében, amely nála a versenyek kezdetét jelzi. A tekintet a végső csapás előtt, mielőtt padlóra küldi az utolsó ellenfelét is. A tekintet, ami azt sugallja, biztos a győzelmében.  
  
Bőrdzsekije zsebébe csúsztatta kezét, és mély lélegzetet vett.  
  
\- Egyszer már elértem, hogy belém szeressen... csak még egyszer meg kell tennem... ennyi.  
  
XxXxX  
  
\- Nem hiszem el, hogy összeházasodtok! - szólt Sanji csendesen. - Az utolsó emlékem rólatok, hogy apró oldalpillantásokat vettek a másikra a kártyaasztalnál, és úgy tesztek, mintha csak "véletlenül" ülnétek egymás mellé a mozi estjeink alkalmával.  
  
Vivi elpirult és hosszú szőke haját a füle mögé simította.  
\- Pár hónapja kérte meg a kezem. Kihajóztunk a tengerre és néztük a naplementét... Nagyon romantikus volt...  
  
Sanji vigyorgott.  
\- Ace már csak ilyen. Gratulálok nektek. - Látta, amint Vivi egyre szélesebben mosolyog, és nem mulasztotta el a szerelmes pillantást Luffy és Nami között. - Ó az istenért! Ne mondjátok, hogy ti is...  
  
\- Nem - kuncogott Nami. - Nem kérte meg a kezem... még nem - Ezzel oldalba könyökölte a feketehajút, kiemelve ezzel a "még" szócskát.  
  
Luffy morgott és grimaszolt egy sort, miközben fájó horpaszát dörgölte.  
\- Bocsi, de erre az alkalomra valami különlegeset kell majd kitalálnom. Nem hagyhatom, hogy a bátyám lefőzzön, tudod?  
  
A szőke férfi még mindig mosolygott. Érdekes éjszakája volt. Olyan sztorikat hallott, amik vele történtek meg két évvel ezelőtt, találkozott a barátaival, miközben megtudta mit is csináltak, amíg távol volt. Mindnyájan olyan boldogok voltak, hogy visszatért közéjük. Mély érdeklődéssel figyelték minden szavát, áhítattal csüggtek mozdulatain és követték minden rezdülését. Rettentően jól szórakozott, habár az ízületei fájtak, és a feje gyengén ugyan, de folyamatosan lüktetett. Barátai körülvették, törődtek vele, szerették.  
  
Akkor mégis miért érezte úgy, hogy valami hiányzik? Miért érezte úgy, hogy lelke egy darabkáját kiszakították?  
  
Gondolatban megrázta a fejét. Mekkora egy barom. Biztos, hogy az emlékek hiánya okozza ezt az érzést. Egy teljes év eseményei vannak valahol elzárva agya legmélyén! Még szép, hogy hiányérzete van!  
  
\- Mondd Sanji, te... - Luffy félbehagyta a mondatot, mikor nyílt az ajtó. Nami és Vivi egyszerre fordultak a bejárat felé és Sanji meglepetten tapasztalta, hogy mindkét lány halványan elsápad. A függönytől nem láthatta ki az, aki miatt ilyen hirtelen megváltozott a hangulat.  
  
Luffy a nyakát nyújtogatta, hogy jobban lásson, és rámosolygott a belépőre.  
  
\- Zoro! - integetett vidáman. - Gyere, üdvözöld Sanjit!  
  
Zoro? Már említették ezt a fazont. Azt mondták, jó barátok voltak. Szinte a legjobbak. Kár, hogy nem emlékszik rá. Habár nem tehet róla, ez biztos rosszul esik a másiknak.  
  
Luffy összefűzte tarkója mögött az ujjait és hintázni kezdett a lábujjain.  
\- Elmeséltük neki, mikről maradt le! Megpróbáltam neki körülírni az éttermet ahol dolgozik, de nem igazán tudok róla mást, minthogy a kaja finom - vigyorgott.  
  
Sanji tekintetével követte a függönyt, amit egy magas, napsütötte bőrű izmos férfi húzott félre, akinek... zöld a haja? A maga durva módján jóképű volt, és három arany karika volt a bal fülében. Sanji azonnal megértette, miért is barátkozott ezzel az emberrel. Tiszteletet parancsoló jelenség volt. Önbizalom és erő sugárzott belőle. Az első másodperctől fogva érezte, hogy ez a férfi, akárcsak ő, önkéntelenül is képes magára vonni a figyelmet. De míg ő ezt a megnyerő modorával éri el, addig Zoro a külsejével, és az őt körüllengő nyers erővel.  
  
Állta ennek a félelmetes embernek a tekintetét, és érezte, hogy valami különös kapcsolat van kettejük közt. Lélegzete elakadt, és mintha elektromosság cikázott volna végig a gerincén. Zoro a legáthatóbb tekintettel nézett rá, amivel valaha is találkozott, de ahelyett, hogy - mint minden bizonnyal az emberek többsége - megfutamodott volna előle, ő emelt fővel fogadta. Visszabámult, és állta a sötét szemekből felé sugárzó tüzet.  
  
\- Sanji. - Hallotta, amint Nami felkel a székből és maga után húzza Luffyt. Elkapta a tekintetét és a kérdezőre nézett.  
  
\- Igen, Nami? - mondta negédesen.  
  
\- Elmegyünk egy kicsit, hogy beszélgethessetek Zoroval.  
  
\- Óóó, de Nami! - Kezdte volna Luffy. - Én még nem akarok...  
  
\- Éhes vagyok! - ragadta karon a lány. - Reggeli idő van, és kerítenünk kéne valami kaját.  
  
Luffy felélénkült az étel említésére.  
\- Igazad van! Ez jó ötlet! Te is jössz, Vivi?  
  
Mindhárman elköszöntek, Nami pedig szavát adta, hogy később még visszajönnek. Sanji furcsállotta ugyan azt a különös pillantást, amit a vörös hajú Zoro felé küldött, de hamar elfelejtkezett róla, mikor kettesben maradt a sztoikus férfival. Nézte, amint Zoro az ágyához húz egy széket, és a karfára könyökölve összefűzött ujjain pihenteti az állát. Valamiért egy nagymacskára emlékeztette: egy veszélyes, de még félig szundikáló fenevadra.  
  
Hosszú másodpercekig csak méregették egymást. Különös volt a csönd, de nem annyira, hogy kínos legyen. Sanji tetőtől talpig végigmérte, míg Zoro inkább az arcát és haját vizslatta. Végre a nagyobbik férfi leengedte a kezeit, és gyengéden elmosolyodott.  
  
\- Szóval... - A hangja karcos volt, de lágy. - Hogy érzed magad, szaros szakács?  
  
Sanji első meglepetésében nagyokat pislogott, végül kacagni kezdett, ami nevetéssé, majd halk köhögéssé vált.  
  
Megtörölte a száját, és még mindig mosolyogva a másik felé fordult.  
  
\- Biztos jó barátok lehetünk, ha eddig ép bőrrel sikerült megúsznod azt, hogy így szólíts.  
  
Zoro mosolya tovább szélesedett.  
\- Nem mintha lenne ellenem esélyed.  
  
\- Aha - vágott vissza Sanji. - Csak várj, amíg kikerülök innen, faszfej. Úgy szétrúgom a szaros segged, hogy a szádon át jön majd ki.  
  
Mindketten vigyorogtak, és Sanji meglepetten tapasztalta, milyen hamar sikerült azonos hullámhosszra jutnia ezzel emberrel, akit szinte alig ismer. Aztán elővette a lelkiismerete, és kicsit engedett a mosolyából.  
  
\- Bocsáss meg, hogy nem emlékszem rád - mondta csendesen. - Nami mesélte, hogy barátok voltunk. Akarom mondani, vagyunk.  
  
Zoro a földre sütötte a szemét, de nem elég gyorsan, így Sanji még láthatta a benne tükröződő fájdalmat. A másik előre dőlt ültében, és könyökét a térdére támasztotta.  
  
\- Igen. - A csöndes férfi megdörzsölte a szemét, mielőtt állát a kézhátára támasztotta volna. - Barátok vagyunk. És ne mentegetőzz... nem a te hibád.  
  
Sanji nem szerette, ahogy a másik azt mondja "a te hibád". Úgy érezte, hogy valami rosszat tett, amivel megbántotta, ezért inkább témát váltott.  
\- Úgy hallottam, repülővel jöttél. Külföldön élsz?  
  
\- Nem. - Zoro végre felemelte a tekintetét, és Sanji örült, hogy már nem látja benne azokat a szomorú fényeket. - Tegnap versenyem volt.  
  
\- Verseny? - kérdezte kíváncsian.  
  
\- Igen. - Zoro újra mosolygott. - Országos kenjutsu bajnok vagyok. Gyakran járok nemzetközi versenyekre.  
  
\- Kenjutsu?  
  
\- Kardvívás - magyarázta Zoro. - Többféle stílusban is szoktam indulni, de a kendo az erősségem. Abban világszínvonalon teljesítek.  
  
Sanji szeme tágra nyílt.  
\- Várj egy percet, te részt vettél a NASKA-n? Hiszen akkor...  
  
\- Nem csak én, te is - szólt közbe. - Múlt évben mindketten indultunk.  
  
Sanji testébe újra belenyilallt a fájdalom, de túl izgatott volt ahhoz, hogy tudomást vegyen róla és abbahagyja a kérdezősködést.  
\- Komolyan? Milyen volt? Hogy teljesítettem? És te hogy teljesítettél?  
  
Zoro mosolygott egy sort társa kirohanásán, és Sanji karjára tette a kezét.  
\- Nyugi, nyugi... kimagaslóan végeztél. Savate és silat könnyűsúlyban első lettél. A fő taekwondo küzdelmed lemondtad, mert nem voltál hajlandó használni a kezeid. A bizottság végül mégis megszavazta, hogy összetettben harmadik legyél.  
  
\- Szent szar... - Sanji nem talált szavakat. Ez egy olyan emlék volt, amiért képes lett volna minden pénzt megadni. - És te hogy teljesítettél?  
  
\- Összetett második.  
  
Sanji csak pislogott. - Azta...  
  
A kezére bámult, és megpróbálta megemészteni a hallottakat.  
  
\- Ez hihetetlen. Már vagy ezerszer versenyeztem a NASKA-n és most, hogy végre helyezést érek el, nem emlékszem rá...  
  
Zoro hátradőlt a székben.  
\- Nos, elhiheted. A díj a bizonyíték. Otthon van a kandallópárkányunkon.  
  
Sanji felkapta tekintetét és dühösen felcsattant.  
\- A MI otthonunkban?  
  
Látta, amint kifut a vér a napbarnított arcból. Zoro szemei kikerekedtek és olyan szorosan zárta össze állkapcsát, hogy járomcsontján megfeszült a bőr.  
  
\- Ööö... Igen... Gondolom a többiek nem említették, hogy lakótársak vagyunk.  
  
Ó, a picsába! Gratulálok Sanji... szegény fickó már eddig is elég kínosan érezhette magát...  
  
\- Nem... - motyogta. - De semmi baj... Biztos jól kijövünk majd egymással. Jófejnek tűnsz... És már korábban is működött a dolog, igaz?  
  
Zoro egy kicsit ellazult és bólintott.  
\- Aha, párszor szóvá tetted ugyan, hogy dobozból iszom a tejet, és ha elalszom a kanapén, összenyálazom a huzatot... de csupán ennyi. Megbeszéltük, hogy te nem jössz az edzőszobámba, én pedig kerülöm a konyhát, hacsak nincs valami vészhelyzet.  
  
Sanji csúnya grimaszt vágott, de a szeme nevetett.  
\- Kartonból iszol?! Te barbár!  
  
Zoro gyengéden oldalba bokszolta.  
\- Csak képzeld el, hányszor csináltam a távollétedben.  
  
Sanji még mindig a szemeit forgatta, mikor nyílt az ajtó. Egy csinos ápolónő érkezett gyógyszerekkel és egy új infúziós tasakkal. Udvariasan megkérte Zorot, jöjjön vissza egy kicsit később, hogy a páciens pihenhessen egy keveset. Sanjit bosszantotta a lány, mert tényleg élvezte a beszélgetést a kardforgatóval, de őszintén megvallva fáradt is volt egy kicsit. Ironikus, hiszen majd' egy évet töltött előtte alvással.  
  
\- Hé, Zoro... - szólt csendesen, mikor a másik férfi távozni készült.  
  
\- Igen, Love-cook?  
  
Sanji mosolygott egy sort a becenéven és magára húzta a takarót.  
\- Ugye hamar visszajössz? Többet akarok tudni a versenyeidről.  
  
Zoro szeme megvillant és megint ugyanazt az átható tekintetet érezte magán, amit már korábban is. De hirtelen túl fáradtnak érezte magát ahhoz, hogy állja, ezért inkább a lányra nézett. Szempillái szinte azonnal elkezdtek lecsukódni. A kardforgató lehajolt és segített a legyengült szakácsnak betakarózni.  
  
\- Az előtérben leszek - suttogta. - Nem megyek sehova, megígérem.  
  
Sanji mosolygott és lehunyta a szemét. Az ápolónő biztos adott valamit az infúzióhoz, mert szinte pillanatok alatt elaludt.  
  
Mielőtt végleg elnyelte az álom, úgy tűnt, mintha még érezné, amint egy gyengéd, kérges tenyér kisimítja haját a homlokából... és valaki lágyan arcon csókolja...  
  
XxXxX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kis mellékinformáció a történethez:
> 
> NASKA: Harcművészeti találkozó, melyet évenként rendeznek meg Észak-Amerikában. Szinte minden harcművészeti stílus képviselteti magát rajta.  
> Savate: Egy Franciaországban kidolgozott küzdősport. A boxban is használt ütéseket és különböző rúgástechnikák elegyét alkalmazza.  
> Silat: Az indonéz-szigetvilágban elterjedt harcművészeti stílus. Több különböző fajtája fejlődött ki, de mindegyik ütéseket, rúgásokat, dobásokat használ. A silat ezen felül pengés támadó eszközöket is alkalmaz.


	3. Harmadik fejezet

XxXxX

 

Miután becsukta maga mögött Sanji szobájának ajtaját, aggodalmas tekintetek kereszttüzében találta magát. Nami és Vivi a szemközti fotelekben ültek, Ace biztos, ami biztos a bejárat mellet posztolt, Robin és Franky pedig a váróterem üvegén keresztül bámult rá. Usopp és Chopper nem volt a láthatáron.  
  
Zoro szíve még mindig erősen zakatolt. Ha valaki most megkérdezte volna, biztos letagadja, hogy remeg a keze - _Zoro keze sosem remeg!_ \- de tisztában volt vele, hogy ez így nem igaz. A picsába is, szinte egész testében reszketett.  
  
\- Hé, Zoro - szólította meg Ace. - Minden rendben lesz veled? Nincs szükséged valamire?  
  
A férfi a padlót bámulta. Még nem szedte össze magát annyira hogy beszéljen, de felemelte a kezét és gyengén megrázta a fejét.  
  
\- Jól kijöttetek egymással? - kérdezte Nami. - Nem verekedtetek össze, vagy valami... igaz?  
  
(" _\- Aha. -vágott vissza Sanji - Csak várj amíg kikerülök innen, faszfej. Úgy szétrúgom a szaros segged, hogy a szádon át jön majd ki._ ")  
  
Zoro mellkasa fájni kezdett. Sanji egyszerűen csak... önmaga volt... és nem, nem harcoltak, sőt, egész jól megértették egymást. De valamiért így még sokkal nehezebb volt ezt elviselni, mintha Sanji a két évvel ezelőtti seggfej lett volna. Az a férfi aki az ágyon feküdt, ugyanaz a személy volt akit Zoro ismert. Az, akivel közösen edzett, együtt élt, szeretkezett, harcolt, sírt - _Nem, Zoro sosem sír!_ Az Ő Sanjija volt... és mégsem. Minden ugyanolyan volt mint régen, kivéve, hogy valaki kitörölte Őt az emlékeiből...  
  
(" _\- Bocsáss meg, hogy nem emlékszem rád. - mondta csendesen. - Nami mesélte, hogy barátok voltunk. Akarom mondani, vagyunk._ ")  
  
Zoro korábban sosem hitt Istenben, de most elgondolkodott... mert kizárt, hogy a sors és a véletlen ennyire kegyetlen legyen. Bizonyára létezett Isten, és _gyűlölte_ őt.  
  
\- Zoro? - Vivi halk hangja szakította meg a gondolatait.  
  
A kardforgató összeráncolta homlokát és lehunyta a szemét. Ez már túl sok volt neki. Szüksége volt egy kis magányra. A rá irányuló tekintetek, az aggódó arcok, a _szánalom_... csak úgy sütött felé. Ki kell innen jutnia, mielőtt még végleg becsavarodik.  
  
\- Ööö... - ujjait végigfuttatta rövidre nyírt haján - Csak adjatok egy percet. Ki kell mennem a mosdóba.  
  
Végigment a folyosón, meg sem várva mit szólnak hozzá a többiek. Elhaladt pár ápolónő mellett és belépett a "férfimosdó" feliratú ajtón. Miután pedig megbizonyosodott róla hogy más nem tartózkodik odabent rajta kívül, elfordította a bejárati zárat és a csapokhoz ment. Tenyerét a hűs mosdókagylón nyugtatta, amely kék volt, árnyalatnyi fehérrel vegyítve.  
  
Kék... tengerkék... kék, mint Sanji szeme... Ködös fehér... mint a virág az étkező pulton vasárnap reggelente, miután elkészítette Zoro kedvenc palacsintáját...  
  
A PICSÁBA! Behunyta a szemét, és hagyta, hogy a fájdalom hulláma átcsapjon felette. Mikor az imént odaért Sanji ágyához és elhúzta a függönyt, rettenetesen félt. A világ lelassult, és minden megállt egy pillanatra. Semmi más nem tűnt valósnak, csak Ők ketten. Minden megszűnt létezni, mikor Sanji ránézett. Az a pillantás pont olyan volt, mint amilyenre emlékezett: nyugodt és ravasz. Kérdő és ösztönös. Zoro egy pillanatra megijedt, hogy a másik talán majd átlát rajta. Megérzi, milyen elkeseredetten próbálja leplezni fájdalmát és sóvárgását, és hogy megrémül tőle. Eléggé ahhoz, hogy arra kérje, menjen el, és soha többé ne jöjjön vissza.  
  
Erős rosszullét lett úrrá rajta. Felegyenesedett és megpróbált harcolni ellene, de már tudta, hogy ez vesztett csata lesz. Bemenekült a legközelebbi fülkébe és öklendezni kezdett. Régen evett utoljára, így ez sem hozott számára megkönnyebbülést, csupán csak a gyomra görcsölt be tőle. _Az istenit... Mégis mi a frász ütött belém?_ Mély lélegzetet vett, és megpróbált megnyugodni.  
  
 _A rohadt életbe! Szedd már össze magad, Zoro..._ Legközelebb óvatosabbnak és erősebbnek kell lennie. Nem hagyhatja, hogy csak úgy elvesszen Sanji gyönyörű szemeiben, vagy hogy belefeledkezzen a hangjának csengésébe. El kell mondania az igazat az utolsó elvesztett évéről. Ha vissza akar térni a korábbi életéhez, tudnia kell mindenről. Nem tartották titokban a kapcsolatukat. Mindenki, aki ismerte, tudta hogy Sanji szeretője férfi. Sanji büszke volt rá - büszke Zorora, épp úgy, ahogy Zoro is büszke volt Sanjira. Meg kell acéloznia magát mielőtt elmondja neki. Megint erőssé, és magabiztossá kell válnia, olyasvalakivé, akire újra felnézhet majd.  
  
Változtatnia kell, hogy ne legyen az a szánalmas csődtömeg, aki egy kórházi mosdóba menekül egy kis magányért. Öklei kifehéredtek, ahogy markolta a vécé ülőkéjét. Lassan könnyek gyűltek a szemébe és valami kaparni kezdte a torkát. Nem eshet szét ennyire, nem mutathatja mások előtt, milyen gyenge.  
  
Halk kopogás zavarta meg gondolatait.  
  
\- Mi van! - mordult fel. Hangjának hallatán szinte mindenkinek inába szállt volna a bátorsága, de az ajtó másik felén olyasvalaki állt, akit ez nem ijesztett meg.  
  
\- Zoro, én vagyok az - mondta Chopper vakmerően. - Jól vagy?  
  
A férfi sóhajtott. Chopper a "Doktor hangját" használta. Senki nem akart és nem is tudott ellenállni annak, mikor így beszélt. A bejárathoz ment és megragadta a kilincs fölötti zárat.  
  
\- Egyedül vagy?   
  
\- Igen - érkezett azonnal a válasz.  
  
Résnyire nyitotta az ajtót, a kócos fiú pedig benyújtott rajta egy üveg gyümölcslevet és egy apró pirulát.  
  
\- Vedd ezt be, és idd meg hozzá az összes üdítőt. Tudom, hogy már rég ettél utoljára és tudom, nem akadályozhatlak meg az önmarcangolásban, de azt legalább elérhetem, hogy a szervezeted ne száradjon ki.  
  
Zoro pár másodpercig csak bámult rá, végül gyenge mosoly jelent meg az arcán és félreállt az ajtóból, hogy beengedje az aprócska fiút. Ha volt még valaki Sanjin kívül, aki érzelgős, csöpögő masszává tudta változtatni Zorot, hát Chopper volt az. Egyszerűen túl cuki volt.  
  
A leendő orvos beóvakodott a mosdóba és felcsüccsent a pultra. Lábaival kalimpálni kezdett mint a kisgyerekek, miközben végignézte amint a másik bekapja a vitamint és szinte egy kortyra megiszik fél üveg gyümölcslevet. Zoro a szeme sarkából figyelte és majdnem elnevette magát mikor látta, amint aprócska társa csípőre vágja a kezét és csúnyán néz rá. Igazából csak Chopper mércéjével mérve volt ijesztő ez a nézés.  
  
\- Az egészet - mondta.  
  
A nagydarab férfi a szemeit forgatta, majd egy húzásra megitta a maradékot. Az üres üveget a szemétbe dobta és megtörölte a száját.  
  
\- Most boldog vagy? - morogta.  
  
A fiú arca felderült.  
\- Naná.  
  
Zoro is odasétált hozzá a pulthoz. Nekitámaszkodott a hűvös műanyagnak, kezeit összefűzte a mellkasa előtt és úgy bámulta a padló egy pontját, mintha onnan olvashatná ki a válaszokat a kérdéseire.  
  
Pár perc múlva Chopper mélyet sóhajtott.  
\- Furcsa beszélni látni... igaz? Már olyan régóta nem szólalt meg...  
  
Zoro bólintott.  
  
\- De tudod hogy mi az, ami még ennél is furább? - Chopper már szinte nevetett.  
  
Társa felnézett és felvonta egyik szemöldökét.  
\- Hm?  
  
\- Az, hogy Sanji nem cigarettával a szájában beszél! Nem emlékszem rá, hogy valaha is láttam volna anélkül, kivéve mikor meglátogattam egyszer a munkahelyén.  
  
Végre Zoro is elmosolyodott és megdörzsölte a tarkóját.  
\- Aha... Most, hogy mondod, elég fura.  
  
Chopper mosolya elhalványult és vékony karjaival átölelte Zoro nyakát.  
\- Minden rendben lesz... Szeret téged, csak nem emlékszik rá.  
  
A másik férfi is felült a pultra és átölelte az aprócska fiút. Choppert annyira a kisöccsének tekintette, hogy néha szinte elfelejtette, hogy egyáltalán nem rokonok. Kissé engedett benne a feszültség. Állát a másik borzas üstökére támasztotta és lágyan beleszuszogott.  
  
\- Nem láttam veletek Kayát - mondta. - Dolgozik ma éjjel?  
  
\- Nem... - a fiú mélyet sóhajtott, gyengéden eltolta magától nagydarab barátját és összefonta karjait maga előtt. - Még mindig kerüli Usoppot...  
  
\- Azért nem látogatta meg Sanjit, hogy ne fussanak össze? - kérdezte a másik hitetlenkedve.  
  
Chopper megrázta a fejét.  
\- Nem... nem hinném, hogy bárki is szólt neki... és furcsa lett volna, ha én hívom...  
  
Zoro gyengéden hátba veregette.  
\- Nem kell, hogy te érezd magad rosszul miatta. Nem a te hibád volt.  
  
\- De én hoztam össze őket - nyöszörgött a fiú. - Ha nem mutattam volna be őket egymásnak, akkor most Usopp nem érezné magát ilyen szörnyen! - Zoro szíve majd' megszakadt, mikor az orvostanonc arcát a kezeibe temette. - Én csak azt akarom, hogy boldog legyen...  
  
\- És veled mi lesz Chopper? - suttogta. - Te nem érdemled meg, hogy boldog légy?  
  
\- Az sosem fog megtörténni. Kayát szereti és ebbe már beletörődtem. Sosem fog irántam úgy érezni... és ez így van jól...  
  
Hirtelen felkapta a fejét, arcára rémült kifejezés költözött.  
  
\- Istenem, Zoro! - mondta sírásra görbülő szájjal. - Annyira sajnálom! Egy utolsó szemétláda vagyok! Annyi gondod van és még én is tetézem a problémáimmal! Nem akartalak...  
  
Zoro mosolygott és hatalmas tenyerével befogta a fiú száját.  
  
\- Nyugi, semmi baj. Engem nem zavar, ha beszélsz róla. Legalább segít, hogy egy kis időre elfelejtsem a saját gondjaimat.  
  
Chopper lesütötte a szemét és megkínzott arcot vágott.  
\- Újra össze fogom hozni őket. Szeretik egymást, de tiszta hülyék. Összeillenek...  
  
A férfi bólintott és hagyta, hogy a másik a vállára hajtsa a fejét. Percek teltek el így a nyugalmas csendben, mielőtt Chopper lágyan suttogni nem kezdett.  
  
\- Kérdezni szeretnék valamit... de nem akarlak megbántani...  
  
\- Semmi baj, kérdezz bátran - húzta közelebb magához a fiút.  
  
Chopper elvörösödött és mindenfele nézett, csak a kardforgatóra nem. Végül kibökte.  
  
\- Mit csinált Sanji mikor elmondtad neki, hogy érzel iránta?  
  
Zoro mély, gyomorból feltörő nevetést hallatott. Hátra dőlt és az oldalát fogta, amint a kacagástól belenyilallt a fájdalom. Chopper szájtátva bámulta.  
  
Első alkalommal nem volt rá esélye hogy elmondja, hogyan is érez... Nos, bizonyos szempontból tudatta vele, de az nem igazán volt beszélgetésnek mondható. Verekedésnek, morgásnak és a másik tatamiba döngölésnek annál inkább. Harcnak indult és kezek-lábak kusza kavalkádjaként végződött. Izzadtság és valami másnak a szaga érződött, a sötét edzőteremben pedig csak lihegés és az elsuttogott sértések vetettek visszhangot.  
  
\- Szóval? - kérdezte Chopper, mikor Zoro jókedve kissé alábbhagyott végre. - Mit csinált Sanji mikor először mondtad neki, hogy szereted?  
  
Zoro furcsa grimaszt vágott és egyik kezével tüskés hajába túrt.  
  
\- Fejbe rúgott.  
  
XxXxX  
  
Sanji következő két napja baráti látogatásokkal és különböző kórházi vizsgálatokkal telt. Az EEG és MRI eredményei biztatóak voltak, így másnap reggelre be lett ütemezve CT-re is. Aztán a gyógytornász jött, hogy tesztelje a reflexeit és az általános erőnlétét. Megmozgatták az ízületeit, és különböző pozíciókban kellett ülnie, hogy ellenőrizzék a vérnyomását. Úgy tűnt, a teste különösen jó állapotban van, annak ellenére, hogy ilyen hosszú ideig mozdulatlan volt. A combjait sínbe tették a kóma első hónapja után és folyamatosan tornáztatták is, így az inak nem ugrottak össze a lábában. A nyelőreflexével is minden rendben volt, ezért orvosa úgy döntött, akár azonnal meg is kezdheti a folyékony diétát. Sajnálatos módon a testébe vezetett csöveket még nem távolították el, így kissé zavaró volt, hogy a gyomrából és hólyagjából műanyag indák kígyóznak elő, na de mindegy. Előbb-utóbb azok is eltűnnek majd.  
  
Sanji a vizsgálatok végeztével az ágyában ücsörögve nézte a tévét és jégkását szopogatott, amit a folyékony diéta részeként kapott. A karjai még mindig gyengék voltak, ezért a csészét a mellkasán támasztotta meg és úgy ette a jeget. A nyelvével minden egyes falatot alaposan megforgatott és ízlelgette a hideg, nedves cseppeket, amik a torkán lefolytak. Csak úgy porzott a szája miután felébredt, ezért mikor meghallotta hogy folyadékot fogyaszthat, rettenetesen megörült.  
  
2008... Kibaszottul fura... Sok minden történt az utóbbi pár évben. Az elmúlt órákban a helyi és nemzetközi hírműsorok között váltogatott, megpróbált kissé felzárkózni. Még az MTV-re is átkapcsolt egy időre, hogy lássa, mennyiben változott a popkultúra. Végül mikor már teljesen megcsömörlött a politikai csatározásoktól ahol vadidegen jelöltek gyilkolták egymást, átkapcsolt a Food Network-re és letette a csészéjét. Érezte, hogy a pillái elnehezülnek és ellazította az izmait, a konyhai zajok megszokott morajára pedig lassan behunyta a szemét.  
  
Észre sem vette hogy elszundított, míg valami fura zaj fel nem verte, ami leginkább úgy hangzott, mint valami puha ütődés. Lassan résnyire nyitotta a szemét. A kardforgató az egyik szobai székben ülve épp a sípcsontját dörgölte.  
  
\- Zoro? - ásított a szőke és rámosolygott a férfira. - Mi történt?  
  
A zöldhajú abbahagyta a lába masszírozását és szégyenlősen nézett fel rá.  
\- Belerúgtam abba a kibaszott... táblaszerű izébe az ágyad végén.  
  
Sanji kuncogni kezdett. A vérnyomásmérés óta nem látta a másikat, ahol a kardforgató egész vizsgálat alatt a falnak dőlve állt és minden mozdulatát árgus szemekkel figyelte. A szakács csodálkozott, hogy ennek ellenére mégsem érezte ezt különösnek, vagy tolakodónak. Fura módon inkább önbizalmat öntött bele az a tény, hogy a férfi vele volt. Zoro jelenléte inkább csendes támogatás volt, és Sanji ezt hálásan fogadta.  
  
\- Mi járatban vagy? - kérdezte.  
  
Zoro egy kis sporttáskát tett a lábához.  
  
\- Hoztam neked pár dolgot - mondta csendesen.  
  
Sanji szeme tágra nyílt.  
\- Pár dolgot? Mégis mit?  
  
A másik férfi felkelt a székből és a szakács ágyára helyezte a pakkot.  
\- Ruhákat és egyebeket. Az orvosod szerint nem kötelező a kórházi cuccokat hordanod. - kinyitotta a táskát és turkálni kezdett benne. - Próbáltam olyan göncöket összeválogatni, amik már megvoltak egy ideje... tudod... máskülönben úgy éreznéd, hogy nem a te holmid... mármint, ha nem emlékszel rá, hogy megvetted...  
  
A szőke mosolyogni kezdett, mikor megérezte a másik zavarát. Csak nem ideges?  
  
\- Ez nagyon kedves tőled! - Próbálta megnyugtatni, aztán érdeklődve végigmérte a táskát. - Muti, mid van.  
  
A férfi előhúzott egy sötétkék melegítőnadrágot, aminek az oldalán fehér betűk voltak. Sanji boldogan ismerte fel benne a régi egyetemének jelvényét.  
  
\- Szent szar! Hisz ez a kedvenc melegítőm!  
  
Zoro visszamosolygott rá.  
\- Tudom.  
  
A kardforgató külön kitért arra, hogy két évnél régebbi boxereket nem talált, a szakács pedig nevetve válaszolta, hogy az talán nem is akkora baj. A táska maradék tartalma pár póló volt amiket a szőke különösen kedvelt, egy másik melegítő amit szintén imádott és egy sötétkék fürdőköpeny. Sanji vágyódva nézte a puha, kék ruhadarabot és kissé összerezzent, mikor Zoro mellé lépett és a kezét nyújtotta.  
  
\- Segítek felülni, hogy felvehesd - mormogta.  
  
A szőke csodálkozott ugyan, de elfogadta a felkínált segítséget. A férfi pedig újra meglepte azzal, milyen gyengéd is tud vele lenni, miközben segít neki felülni és átbújtatni kezeit a bolyhos anyagon. Az érintése lágy volt és minden mozdulata precíz. Mikor végül összehúzta rajta a köpenyt és segített elhelyezkedni a párnán, Sanji nem tudta miért, de úgy érezte, a másik férfi keze ismerős. Bizonygatta magának, hogy csak azért mert lakótársak, talán sokat kártyáztak együtt, vagy talán tanította főzni?  
  
De bárhogy is próbálta kimagyarázni, tudta, hogy Zoro kezének _érintése_ volt az, ami ismerősnek tűnt. Ahogy összehúzta a köpenyét... kisimította haját a szeméből... elegyengette a takaró ráncait....  
  
Sanjit mindez talán elbátortalanította volna, ha nem találta volna a másik jelenlétét ennyire megnyugtatónak. Volt valami a zöldhajú férfiban...  
  
Vigyorogni kezdett, miközben a másik a fotelba helyezte a csomagot.  
\- Szóval miért is fested a hajad zöldre?  
  
Zoro visszamosolygott és közelebb húzta az egyik széket Sanji ágyához. Ledobta a bőrdzsekijét és leült.  
  
\- Nem festem.  
  
Sanji horkantott. Gondolatai kissé elkalandoztak, amint szemét a másik kivillanó karján felejtette. A napbarnított bőr alatt vastag izomkötegek feszültek és lágyan nyúltak és ringatóztak, amint a gazdájuk mozdult. Első gondolata az volt, hogy a férfi bizonyára bottal kell hogy elkergesse a körülötte legyeskedő nőket. Talán ez az egyik ok, amiért barátok. Közös lehet az érdeklődésük.  
  
\- Szóval klóros vízben úszol minden nap és aztán elfelejtesz tusolni? Vagy túl sok Fanta Limeot iszol?  
  
Zoro nevetett.  
\- Nem, csak hiányzik belőlem valami kémiai anyag, vagy valami túlműködik a szervezetemben... Genetikailag öröklődik, az apám is ilyen volt. Nagynéném egyszer megpróbálta elmagyarázni, de végül belezavarodott és csak odáig jutott, hogy "apátokkal azért van zöld hajatok, mert...".  
  
Sanji összeráncolta a szemöldökét és gyanakodva méregette.  
\- Mutasd a karod.  
  
A férfi felé nyújtotta a kezét, a szőke pedig alaposan megvizsgálta.  
  
\- Mit keresel? - kérdezte végül.  
  
Sanji eleresztette és kétkedő arcot vágott.  
\- Látni akartam, hogy a karodon is zöld-e a szőr. Csak meg akartam bizonyosodni róla, hogy nem baszol át... de egyáltalán nem is vagy szőrös.  
  
\- Esküszöm, hogy nem baszlak át! - nevetett a férfi.  
  
A szőke csodálkozva rázta a fejét.  
\- Öregem, ez totál fura...  
  
Zoro elkényelmesedett az egyik fotelben és a tévére bámult. Pár percig csendben ültek, miközben egy szemrevaló barna olasz csaj antipastit készített. A reklámszünetben végül elgondolkodva megkérdezte.  
  
\- Mikor kezded majd a gyógytornát?  
  
Sanji mélyet sóhajtott.  
\- Holnap. Napi két alkalommal kell majd mennem, egész addig, míg nem tudok már magamtól járni. A CT után tesztelik majd, hogy tudok-e a nyújtónál állni.  
  
Zoro bólintott és fészkelődni kezdett a székben. Látszott rajta, hogy valami aggasztja.  
  
Sanji látogatói közül ő volt az egyedüli, aki nem próbált állandóan arról mesélni, mi történt vele az elveszett évben. A csendes férfi mindig hagyta, hogy a szőke vigye a beszéd fonalát. Persze beszélgetett vele és válaszolt a feltett kérdésekre, de sosem próbálta meg az "És erre emlékszel?" játékot eljátszani.  
  
\- Hé, Zoro... - szólította meg óvatosan.  
  
\- Hm... - a másik nyugtalanul nézett rá.  
  
\- Csak érdekelne, hogy... - a szőke habozott.  
  
A csend kezdett hosszúra nyúlni. Mikor végül úgy tűnt, nem is fogja befejezni a mondatot, Zoro lassan előre csúszott ültében.  
  
\- Tudni szeretnéd, hogy kerültél ide? - kérdezte lágyan.  
  
Sanji zavarában a köntösével matatott és csak bólintani tudott.  
  
A zöldhajú férfi sóhajtott és közelebb húzta a fotelt, hogy rákönyökölhessen az ágyra. Lassan, óvatosan beszélt, mint aki szóról szóra betanult szöveget mond vissza.  
  
\- A kendo világbajnok egy Hawk nevű fickó. Ő a világelső már... nos, már vagy ezer éve. Még egyszer sem szenvedett vereséget. Én a második vagyok. Egészen azóta, mióta 19 évesen megszereztem ezt a helyet: úgy hat évvel ezelőtt. A harmadik helyezett egy Bones nevű fickó. Elég kiterjedt rajongói tábora van, akik csak úgy nevezik, Mr. One... akárhogy is...  
  
Sanji nem igazán értette hogy hova akar kilyukadni a másik, de csöndben maradt és figyelt.  
  
\- Szóval ez a Bones nevű ürge ugyanúgy feljebb szeretne jutni a listán mint én, ezért úgy döntött, hogy a legegyszerűbb módja ennek, ha megöl...  
  
-HOGY MI?! - vágott közbe Sanji. - Meg akar ölni egy Kendo helyezés miatt? Ezt most komolyan mondod?  
  
\- Aha, a fickónál - Zoro a nemzetközi jelzést használva megkocogtatta a homlokát - nem igazán vannak otthon. Asszem ez a helyes kifejezés rá. Szóval úgy döntött, hogy eltesz láb alól, ami most, hogy jobban belegondolok elég idióta ötlet, hiszen akkor Hawkot is le kéne győznie, amire esélye sincs... Bárhogy legyen is... - a férfi megdörzsölte a szemeit, hangja elhalkult. - Egy este épp Robin múzeumából tartottunk haza valami rendezvényről. Magasabb beosztásba került és minden tele volt azzal az új egyiptomi szarral - már nem is igazán emlékszem rá - egy kicsit túl sokat ittam, szóval azt mondtad, hogy te majd vezeted a kocsim...  
  
Sanji türelmesen várt - nem merve újra megszakítani a történetet - Zoro pedig egyre halkabban beszélt, miközben a takaró egyik kilógó szálával babrált.  
  
\- Ööö... - Sanjit megdöbbentette, hogy a férfi hangja megremegett amint folytatta. - Épp közeledtünk a Capitol Hill-i kereszteződéshez, mikor egy rendszám nélküli F 1-50 nekünk hajtott a vezető oldal felől. A következő dolog amire emlékszem, hogy kifejelem a szélvédőt, és te...  
  
Sanji látta, amint a másik állkapcsa megfeszül. Biztos nehéz lehetett Zoronak és láthatóan fájdalmat okozott neki visszaemlékezni. A keze automatikusan mozdult, hogy végigsimítsa a zöldhajú karját, a férfi pedig anélkül hogy tudatában lett volna kinyúlt érte és a vigaszt hozó tenyérbe temette az arcát.  
  
\- Beszorultál az autóba... úgy tűnt, a lábaid teljesen szétroncsolódtak és minden csupa vér volt... Mozdulni sem bírtam... Azt hittem, meghaltál...  
  
Sanji szíve majd' megszakadt, miközben barátja bánattal teli hangját hallgatta. Gyűlölte, hogy részben Ő az oka a fájdalmának.  
  
\- Mikor végre beértünk a kórházba meg kellett várnom, hogy ezek a rohadt nővérek kitisztítsák a sebeimet és összevarrjanak, és senki nem szólt egy _kibaszott szót sem_ arról, hogy mi van veled. Annyira dühös voltam, hogy majdnem megöltem a zsarut, aki a jegyzőkönyvet jött felvenni. Végül befutott Chopper és elmondta, hogy a műtőben vagy... Azt mondta... mindkét... _bassza meg_...  
  
Zoro összeszorította a szemeit, hátradőlt és megmasszírozta az orrnyergét. Sanjinak az volt az érzése, hogy épp a könnyeivel küszködik, vagy egy elkeseredett ordítást próbál visszatartani.  
  
\- Hé, hé Zoro - mondta halkan. - Semmi baj.  
  
A férfi kinyitotta a szemét és átható pillantást küldött felé.  
\- Hogy ne lenne baj! Semmi nincs rendben. Mindkét lábad eltört. _Mindkét kibaszott lábad!_ És én csak arra tudtam gondolni, hogy a harcművészeti karrierednek annyi... Az egyetlen szenvedélyed a főzésen kívül... És mindez miattam... Azok a fickók engem akartak elkapni, te csak épp kibaszott rossz helyen voltál, kibaszott rossz időben.  
  
Sanji szeme tágra nyílt. _Hát persze!_ Nem csoda, hogy Zorot ennyire megviselte a baleset. Azt hitte, hogy az ő hibájából történt. Pár karcolással és egy búbbal megúszta, míg Ő mindkét lábát eltörte és egy évre kómába került.  
  
\- Már olyan rég várom hogy elmondhassam, mennyire sajnálom... - suttogta a férfi elfúló hangon.  
  
Sanji belebámult az éjsötét szemekbe, melyekben tengernyi fájdalom és bánat tükröződött. Tudta, hogy ez egy sorsdöntő pillanat mindkettejük számára. Akármit is mond most, az mélyebben fogja érinteni a kardforgatót, mint bármi az elmúlt egy évben.  
  
\- Zoro...  
  
A férfi lesütötte a szemét és felkészült a csapásra.  
\- Igen...  
  
A szőke mélyet sóhajtott.  
\- Fogd be a kibaszott pofád.  
  
Zoro szemei elkerekedtek és csak tátogni tudott, amint felemelte a tekintetét. Sanji majdnem elnevette magát a zöldhajú rémült arckifejezésén, de tartotta magát. Fontos volt, hogy komolyan tudja folytatni a beszélgetést!  
  
\- Ne tégy úgy, mintha ez az egész szar a te hibád lenne, faszfej. Tényleg totál drámai meg minden és a hideg futkos tőle a hátamon, de ennyi.  
  
Zoro automatikusan összehúzta magát, miközben Sanji folytatta.  
  
\- Szóval egy rakat ürge megpróbált téged kicsinálni és helyetted engem találtak meg. Na és? Bekaphatják! Úgy tűnik megmaradok és te is, szóval elbaszták. Hamarosan újra járni fogok, és akkor majd megint szétrúgom a segged - amit biztos hogy már korábban is megtettem - aztán majd együtt megint részt veszünk a NASCA-n. Te lealázod azt a Hawk nevű fickót, és jót röhögünk majd az egészen. Talán megtaláljuk a támadókat is, és akkor majd együtt rendet vágunk köztük. Akkor majd minden...  
  
Sanji nem tudta folytatni, mert hirtelen két erős kar ölelésében találta magát. Fintorgott egy sort amint az ízületeibe újra belenyilallt a fájdalom, de egyik kezét a zöldhajú derekára tette, másikat pedig gyengéden a vállára csúsztatta, pár másodperc múlva pedig kissé bizonytalanul visszaölelte. Szokatlan volt, hogy ilyen szorosan simuljon hozzá valaki, akit alig ismer... ráadásul még férfi is az illető.  
  
 _Hülye, gyökér kardforgató... Ennyire a lelkére vette azt, ami velem történt..._  
  
Érezte, hogy a másik nehezen veszi a levegőt.  
  
\- Hiányoztál Sanji - mormogta nyakába végül a nagydarab férfi.  
  
A szakács kuncogott egy sort és a szemeit forgatta, miközben magához ölelte legjobb barátját.  
  
\- Barom.  
  
XxXxX


End file.
